Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (“CMOS”) Field Effect Transistors (“FETs”) are employed in almost every electronic circuit application, such as signal processing, computing, and wireless communications. One known type of FET is an Extremely Thin Silicon-On-Insulator (“ETSOI”) FET. One problem experienced with ETSOI FETs is the effectiveness of the nitride stress liner. In ETSOI designs with a raised-source and drain (RSD) design the effectiveness of the nitride liner is diminished. This is because the RSD proximity of the stress liner to the Si interface is reduced.